Renji's Confrontation
Renji's Confrontation is the thirtieth episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki begins his rematch with Lieutenant Renji Abarai. Summary 7th Seat Hanatarō Yamada's way to get to the Shishinrō is by way of the underground water tunnels that run throughout the whole of Seireitei and would allow them to go anywhere unobstructed. Ganju Shiba asks if the other Shinigami would know of this place, since all they did was to lift an ordinary floor tile. Hanatarō replies that only the 4th Division, specialized in relief and supplies, knows their way around the maze of tunnels, though not because they use it as supply routes, as Ganju had imagined, but because, being the weakest Division that gets all the chores pushed on them, cleaning here is also their job. Ganju comments that the Fourth Division must be incredibly pathetic, but Hanatarō giggles and says that it is not too bad. Ichigo asks him why he is so willing to help them, despite their being his enemies. Hanatarō quietly replies that he had heard all about Ichigo from Rukia Kuchiki and turns his head to face Ichigo, asking him to please save Rukia. At the 1st Division's barracks, 3rd Seat Yasochika Iemura from the 4th Division is giving his scheduled report to the gathered lieutenants (minus Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi), saying that almost all of the 11th Division has been hospitalized, and two high-ranking officers 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame and 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa both have left the front lines due to serious injuries, and the Fourth Division is currently investigating injury status of the other divisions. All of the lieutenants are shocked by this, as Iemura continues, saying that they have so far confirmed three Ryoka, two of which have taken a Fourth Division member as hostage and are heading their way. However, due to their inability to sense Reiatsu, they are unsure of their location. Renji remembers the time when he was beaten up by Ichigo, as Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto remarks that they have to collect more intelligence. Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba adds that they haven’t heard from 4th Seat Jirōbō Ikkanzaka either and since they think he got beat, will begin searching for him. Rangiku asks if it is not Jirōbō The Wind-scythe and when Iba confirms it, Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi comments that even Jirōbō, Jidanbō Ikkanzaka's little brother, had gotten beat. Lieutenant Izuru Kira asks what the hell is going on and as the rest of the lieutenants converse, Lieutenant Momo Hinamori turns to say something to Renji, but he has disappeared and the door is left ajar. Hanatarō tells them that before being transferred to the Shishinrō, Rukia had been kept in the 6th Division holding cell, to which he had been assigned to clean. Rather quickly, he had grown to look forward to his daily cleaning visits to her cell. A little at a time, Rukia would also talk to him about all kinds of things, like what they eat and drink in the Human World. She had also told him about how a modified soul could be put into a stuffed animal. Hanatarō had remarked that the first person who thought to try that must have been crazy. Hanatarō adds that the majority of the things she had shared were about Ichigo, and that soon after, the formal order for her execution had come. Hanatarō asked her if the one she gave her Shinigami powers to was the one she often spoke of and she had replied that it was: Ichigo Kurosaki, whom she, although having spent only two months with, trusted entirely. Yet, because of her, his fate was twisted and he has been hurt terribly saying: "Whatever she does do now, she could never fully atone for the pain she had caused Ichigo." Ganju remarks that Rukia must be another unusual Shinigami and Ichigo, with a look of seriousness on his face, agrees with him. Ichigo, jumping to his feet, says that is the reason why they came to save her. He walks off, keeping up a fast pace as her words to Hanatarō and the memories of her run through his mind. Ganju and Hanatarō run after him, asking him to wait and slow down. He says to himself that everything that’s happening is his own fault and not Rukia's. He declares that he will not let her die. A floor tile is suddenly lifted in a foggy place and Hanatarō pops out. He then indicates to the others that the coast is clear and to come up. He climbs out and says that this is the exit nearest to the tower. Ganju comments that it’s been a while since he had breathed fresh air. Hanatarō points out the Shishinrō and Ganju comments that although they have come rather close, from here on will be the tough part. The fog starts to lift and Ichigo tells them to hurry as he starts off, stopping abruptly when he notices someone coming down the stairs. This someone has red hair, and Ichigo's eyes widen as the person becomes fully visible. Renji pushes up his visor and asks if Ichigo remembers his face. Ichigo says that he would if he could, but there's a mountain of pay-back to return to Renji, and afterwards Renji will be long forgotten. Renji descends the stairs, saying that he didn't expect Ichigo to remember his name. Ganju asks who this guy is, whose Reiatsu is on a different scale than the others they have met so far. A frightened and shocked Hanatarō replies that it is Renji Abarai, the lieutenant of the Sixth Division. Renji says that he had thought Ichigo died after Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's attack; Ichigo, ignoring Ganju's pleads for him to stop, prepares to face Renji. Renji adds that, however, Ichigo had survived, he is impressed, but proclaims that this is the end, because, as he had said before, he was going to kill the one who stole Rukia's powers. Ichigo puts a hand on his sword's hilt. Renji says that as long as Ichigo is alive, Rukia will never regain her powers and Ichigo retorts that the reason why they have brought Rukia back, was merely to kill her, so Renji will just have to let him pass. He charges at Renji as he tells Ichigo that to pass, he will have to defeat him. Meanwhile, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, with Yachiru still on his back, is running along the roof, stops and says that Ichigo's fight against Renji has begun. Having beaten Ikkaku, a 3rd-Seat officer, Ichigo had better beat a lieutenant, or he would not be a fun opponent for him. Yachiru asks him how he knows that they are fighting despite not having the ability to sense others’ spirit pressure. Zaraki laughs, replying that it is because he is strong. Yachiru comments that he is weird. Three Shinigami ask each other if any have found anything, one remarking that it’s been a while since the intrusion and the number of injured just keeps going up. Even the captains and lieutenants are holding regular conferences to get a hold of the situation. Suddenly, someone at the end of the alley they are in shouts that someone has seen Jirōbō lying motionless nearby and they all run off. Uryū Ishida and Orihime Inoue had been listening nearby. Ishida remarks that Ichigo and the others must really be going at it, because the surveillance has gotten tighter. Orihime says that they should be okay if whoever they meet is the same level as the one they had met earlier, but Ishida seems to have something else on his mind. He senses Ichigo's Reiatsu along with Renji's. Remembering their previous fight, he says that Ichigo has found himself a tough opponent. Ayame and Shun'ō interrupt his thoughts and shock him by appearing in his face and they ask if he is okay. He replies that he is okay and not to worry. Orihime says that she’s glad, cause there are times when he spaces out and she gets worried. Ayame and Shun'ō then return and Orihime tells Ishida that they should hurry on. Elsewhere, Yasutora Sado is also running up the stairs and thinking to himself that Ichigo's Reiatsu is increasing, but his opponent’s is extremely powerful, so he should hurry. Meanwhile, Ichigo and Renji's fight heats up. Ganju states that Renji is a lieutenant, so no matter how strong Ichigo is, he wouldn't be able to win. Hanatarō's point of view differs, and as he says, Ichigo is completely overwhelming Renji and, at that moment, Ichigo pins Renji to a wall. Hanatarō asks what kind of Human is Ichigo and Ganju, eyes open wide, says that that is what he would like to know as well. Renji asks him how he plans to save Rukia. Even if he defeats him here, there are still 11 more lieutenants and 13 captains above them. Or does he plan on defeating all of them, too. Other than that, there is no other way he can save Rukia. Ichigo asks Renji how many lieutenants and captains there are, claiming that no matter the number of either, he’ll just beat them all if they get in his way. Renji asks him what the basis for his confidence is, and how he can be so full of himself; just because his Zanpakutō has changed, it doesn't mean that he has gotten stronger. His sword starts to glow and Renji is able to push Ichigo away as he releases Zabimaru, sending it extending in Ichigo's direction and, although Ichigo uses Zangetsu to block it, knocks him all the way back into a wall and right through it, barely missing Hanatarō and Ganju. Renji retracts Zabimaru, saying that Ichigo judges his strength based on their earlier match, but he is wrong. When a Shinigami of lieutenant rank or higher enters the Human World, their powers are reduced by eighty percent in order not to cause unnecessary influence on the living. In other words, his power is now five times it was then, and no matter how much stronger Ichigo has become, he has absolutely no chance of defeating him. Ichigo, to the surprise of everyone present, gets up Zangetsu and emerges from the hole created when he had been smashed through it. Ichigo says that if that last attack was Renji's true power, then defeating eleven other guys like him won’t be a problem, since the attack had not hurt in the least. Renji takes a step forward and calls him a fool. A flock of birds fly past the window of the Shishinrō, where Rukia sits, suddenly opening her eyes as though sensing something. Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide The featured character is Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Renji Abarai: Rematch Powers and Techniques Used Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Navigation Category:Episodes